Días duros
by Hessefan
Summary: Tsuna sonrió cálidamente porque le daba ternura verlo tan comprometido con la vida de un gatito. Lo primero que preguntó Yamamoto cuando lo vio caminando solo fue qué había pasado con Gokudera. Fue una semana muy loca en la vida de ambos. Rió bajito, era muy gracioso ver a su "acojonante" guardián tan avergonzado cada vez que hacía una mera mención al respecto. * BL *


**Días duros**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Amano Akira.

**Prompt**: Días duros.

**Nota: **Ya sé que es muy cliché, pero no quería ser menos XD Yo también quería hacer mi historia con gatos (para colmo no es la primera vez que toco el tema). Quizás no sea el mejor fic que he escrito de este par, pero ._. nadie alimenta a mi musa, así que toca conformarse.

* * *

Era una noche muy fría cuando lo encontraron. Volvían de la casa de Yamamoto luego de pasar la tarde con juegos de consola, cuando algo interrumpió el paso de Gokudera. Ya había oído el ligero maullido, pero no le dio importancia hasta que notó lo pequeño que era y se veía a sus pies.

—Oh, lo han abandonado —dijo Tsuna, sintiendo pena del pequeño. Vio como su guardián lo tomaba entre los brazos, buscando darle calor en esa noche invernal.

—Hijos de puta, tirarlo a la calle siendo tan pequeño —lo estudió apenas, notando por su delgado cuerpo que no había comido debidamente, apenas tenía una graciosa panza hinchada que podía significar que estaba enfermo.

Tsuna no se atrevió a preguntar qué harían con él, pues era evidente que Gokudera ya había pensado en hacerse responsable sin haberlo dudarlo demasiado. No supo bien por qué sonrió, si por ver el gesto desinteresado o por descubrir que a su guardián le gustaban mucho los gatos.

Lo cierto es que la circunstancia se prestaba, cualquier persona que se precie justamente de ser "persona" sería incapaz de dejar a un ser tan indefenso a merced del frío invernal. Gokudera no sería la excepción. Por muy huraño que fuera -Tsuna lo sabía mejor que nadie- tenía buen corazón.

—La veterinaria del centro siempre está de guardia, ¿cierto?

Tsuna asintió a la pregunta, sabiendo que ese sería el nuevo destino. Volvieron sobre sus pasos para encaminarse al corazón de Namimori en busca de un lugar que pudiera asistir al gatito. Tsuna lo miró, era de color blanco y negro, bastante insulso. Tenía manchas como si fuera una vaca, y de inmediato pensó en Lambo sintiendo mucha gracia.

—¿Tienes dinero? —Le preguntó a su guardián ya frente al mostrador, Gokudera asintió. El dinero no era problema para darle una buena vida a ese gatito. Lo notó en sus ojos y por eso se atrevió a preguntárselo cuando la mujer terminó de tomarle los datos—¿Te lo quedarás?

Gokudera sopesó la situación. Con el tema de la mafia, siempre se la pasaba junto a Tsuna y, cuando no, debía estar en la escuela. No confiaba en el cuidado que podría darle su hermana al animalito, el pobre acabaría envenenado a la primera oportunidad.

—Supongo que… —miró hacia atrás buscando las jaulas, pero en apariencias la veterinaria no se hacía cargo de animales abandonados—lo tendré hasta que le encuentre un hogar.

Tsuna sonrió cálidamente, porque le daba algo de ternura verlo a Gokudera tan comprometido con la vida de un gato. Cuando el veterinario los hizo pasar y revisó al felino, le dio la mala noticia de que no lograría sobrevivir. Era muy pequeño todavía y necesitaba de la leche materna, tan indispensable, sin restar que estaba muy débil y enfermo por la vida en la calle a tan temprana vida.

—Ni siquiera creo que hubiera pasado la noche si no lo levantaban —el hombre les regaló una efímera sonrisa que Tsuna correspondió, pero al ver la expresión de su guardián, quien volvía a sostener con una mano al gatito, tuvo que reprimir un "oh" demasiado vergonzoso.

Es que Gokudera estaba mimándole muy disimuladamente con un dedo bajo la pequeña oreja, mientras no dejaba de mirarlo con preocupación. Se acercó a él jalándole del brazo y eso fue suficiente para que Gokudera dejase de lado esa expresión absorta y sonreírle a su jefe, con el único fin de simular que todo estaba bien.

—¿Qué necesita para ponerse sano? —dijo Gokudera, como si no le hubiera escuchado al profesional decir que no sobreviviría. Tsuna optó por ser su sostén y miró al veterinario como si estuviera ante Reborn, rogándole por alguna mágica solución.

—Si tiene una buena alimentación y es fuerte, podrá sobrevivir, ¿cierto?

El veterinario asintió, analizando la situación y el interés de los chicos.

—Tiene probabilidades de vivir, claro —anotó en un recetario todo lo necesario para el felino—, la comida es bastante cara, pero es la mejor y es lo que necesita para que a los huesos no le falten calcio. Adelante podrás comprar todo lo necesario, la mamadera para alimentarlo y el gel para limpiarle los ojos. Si eso no logra despegarlos, puede que quede ciego —le dio el papel.

La muchacha que les vendió todos los implementos, le explicó a Gokudera cómo debía preparar la mamadera y especialmente cómo debía darle de comer. También se encargó de otros detalles extras, como explicarle que debía limpiarle con un algodón las partes íntimas para estimularlo, ya que era muy pequeño y no tenía a la madre para cumplir esa función.

Al ver que su guardián acabaría por irse del veterinario cargando miles de bolsas que contenían desde medicamentos a alimentos y utensilios que Gokudera juzgó útiles, como una pelota que hacía ruido -"seguro que esto lo animará" había dicho sonriéndole-, Tsuna no tuvo más opciones que acompañarlo hasta su departamento. O mejor es decir que lo hizo porque quería hacerlo, no tanto porque no tuviera opciones. Le parecía cruel dejarlo solo a Gokudera con toda esa responsabilidad.

Una vez en la casa comenzaron a preparar todo para alimentar al animalito, este apenas se movía y Tsuna, cada tanto, lo fastidiaba para ver si todavía respondía. Una parte de él temía que muriese en cualquier momento; pero el gatito simplemente era muy dormilón.

Ver a Gokudera manipulando la diminuta mamadera le hizo sonreír de nuevo. Reprimió el gesto para no poner incómodo a su guardián, pero lo cierto es que el Gokudera rudo y atemorizante de siempre se había ido dando paso a ese que le causaba inmensa simpatía.

Arrodillado en el suelo, estiró los brazos para tomar al gato y seguir alimentándolo él, dándole así un merecido descanso a su guardián. El animalito tenía energías y succionaba con ganas, aferrándose a la vida. Para los dos era evidente que quería vivir.

—¿Cómo harás con la escuela, Gokudera?

El mentando se sentó en la alfombra y perdió la mirada, se lo notaba muy afligido por el revés, y no era para menos.

—Faltaré.

—¡No puedes faltar! —le reprendió—Es la última semana y tenemos el examen final de geografía.

—Pero no puedo dejarlo solo. Ya escuchó que el veterinario dijo que necesitaba comer y tomar la medicación cada seis horas.

Tsuna abrió la boca y la cerró. Entendía que no tenía nada para decirle a su amigo, no podía tampoco ofrecerle alguna otra alternativa, así que no quedaba más que callar. Suspiró, pensando en que más de una persona no haría demasiado esfuerzo con un gato que está más cerca de la muerte que de la vida.

—Es mucha responsabilidad —murmuró Tsuna, notando que la mamadera estaba vacía. El gatito entraba cómodamente en su mano abierta y allí se había vuelto a quedar dormido—, es increíble pensarlo, pero tener una mascota implica una gran responsabilidad.

Gokudera asintió. Recién acababa de comprenderlo. Uri no le daba problemas porque, bueno, técnicamente no era un animal estrictamente hablando, sino una "llama". Una materialización de la suya.

—¿Tenías gatos cuando eras chico?

—Pues —Gokudera trató de hacer memoria—, no es que fueran míos. Daban vuelta por el castillo porque siempre tenían comida de sobra.

—Pregunto porque… se nota que te gustan mucho.

Gokudera sonrió con algo de nerviosismo por mostrar esa faceta tan blanda en él; pero se guardó lo que opinaba verdaderamente al respecto, tal vez por no sentirse cómodo con el escrutinio de su jefe. Tsuna bostezó y eso le llevó a olvidar momentáneamente todo el asunto del gato, las prioridades del décimo primaban en su vida.

—Es tarde para que se vaya. ¿Por qué no llama a su madre? Yo mientras prepararé el tatami para que se quede.

Tsuna se mostró de acuerdo, no tenía ganas de caminar hasta su casa y era evidente que su escolta también estaba cansado para acompañarle. Acomodó al gato sobre la cama de Gokudera y llamó a su madre. Ni siquiera cenaron, porque tenían mucho sueño y al otro día había clases.

Gokudera se arropó bajo las mantas del tatami. Le había cedido a su jefe la cama para que estuviera más cómodo. Desde su lugar, Tsuna lo podía ver dormir; tenía al gatito a un costado de él y había apoyado una mano sobre su cuerpito como si buscara darle calor o como si buscara hacerle saber que no estaba solo.

Sonrió de nuevo, contento de poder conocer un lado de Gokudera que, hasta entonces, había permanecido oculto, pese al tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos. Y era un lado que sin dudas le gustaba tanto como "los otros lados" de su guardián.

Se sentó en la cama, se quitó una de las gruesas frazadas y lo tapó de los pies hasta el cuello luego de asegurarse que estaba profundamente dormido. En caso contrario Gokudera amanecería al otro día congelado y de todos modos Tsuna no necesitaba las cien frazadas que le había dado para que no pasara frío.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó mucho más temprano que Gokudera para poder ir a su casa, darse una ducha y prepararse. No lo despertó, simplemente le dejó una nota avisándole para que no se preocupase al borde del suicidio. De esa forma alejaba hipótesis siniestras sobre su desaparición, como que había sido a causa de algún secuestro mafioso, abducciones de seres de otros planetas o cualquier cosa similar con lo que solía salir Gokudera. Había aprendido la lección en su momento: evitar preocupar a su auto proclamada mano derecha.

…

Lo primero que preguntó Yamamoto cuando lo vio a Tsuna caminando solo fue qué había pasado con Gokudera. Por lo general la Tormenta no faltaba por ningún motivo con el fin de poder cuidar a Tsuna dentro de la escuela. Y es que uno nunca sabe cuando algún enemigo puede aparecer o cuando algún abusón anda con ganas de robar el dinero de los desdichados estudiantes.

Sin embargo, antes de que Tsuna pudiera contarle lo ocurrido, vieron al chico en cuestión trotar hacia ellos para darles alcance.

—Gokudera —se sorprendió Tsuna—, ¿qué pasó con el gatito?

—¿Gatito? —dijo Yamamoto, y como si fuera una respuesta escuchó un débil maullido.

La cara de Gokudera fue muy graciosa, porque era evidente que había querido esconder la obviedad de que lo traía consigo.

—¡No puedes llevar un gato a la escuela! —Tsuna no supo si largarse a reír o qué, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza y resignarse.

—Si Hibari-san lo ve, lo morderá hasta la muerte —la sonrisa de Yamamoto se había ido para dar paso a una expresión de profunda preocupación, pero enseguida sonrió de nuevo al ver al pequeño dentro del morral de Gokudera, asomándose apenas para tratar de salir.

—Métete —le dijo su dueño provisorio, empujándolo hacia adentro. Había cuidado de dejarle una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que tuviese aire de sobra.

—Escóndelo de Hibari-san, Gokudera —casi le rogó Tsuna, no quería suponer lo que podría llegar a pasar en cuyo caso—, sabes que no se permiten animales en la escuela, se molestará mucho si ve que estás quebrando una norma.

—No habrá problemas —aseguró, sin estar verdaderamente seguro de esa afirmación, pero sentía que no tenía otra opción.

—¿Tu padre no podrá hacerse cargo, Yamamoto? —preguntó Tsuna con emoción de haber encontrado lo que, creía, era una solución al problema, pero la expresión de la Tormenta le indicaba que le había errado muy feo. Gokudera frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de negarse, cuando Yamamoto le ahorró el disgusto de tener que desacreditar una idea de su querido décimo.

—¿Un gato? —No quiso ser hiriente—No creo… en el negocio no se pueden tener animales. Por los inspectores y eso. Además Jirou ya se "comió" como a tres gatos en lo que va del año.

—¡Ah! ¡Sádico! —le gritó Gokudera, ¿cómo podía tener una caja así? Tan bueno e inocente que parecía el perrito.

—¿Y tu madre, Tsuna?

—Con los niños… —negó incluso con la cabeza—no. —Tsuna se aterró ante la idea.

—Además está muy enfermo —aclaró Gokudera con el ceño todavía fruncido—, necesita mucha asistencia y los niños acabarán por matarlo. Ni hablar de mi hermana.

—Ah, sádico —le retrucó Yamamoto, algo risueño.

Siguieron caminando pensando en posibles candidatos a dueño. De haber había, pero Gokudera primero quería asegurarse de que el gatito estuviera sano y fuerte para después encontrarle un hogar. Al menos eso había asegurado con un ligero murmullo embarazoso, pero Tsuna no tardó en darse cuenta de la verdad. Podía verlo en su esmeraldina mirada: Gokudera se había encariñado con el pequeñín y no quería alejarlo de él.

—¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa, Tsuna? —preguntó Yamamoto levemente sorprendido, y es que nadie había dicho nada que ameritase una sonrisa tan sincera y ancha en el chico.

—Es que Gokudera-kun es muy tierno —acabó por decir, enrojeciendo a su guardián.

Abrió la boca como si quiera soltar un rosario de insultos. "¡¿Él, tierno?", pero el problema es que esa apreciación vergonzosa sobre su persona había sido dicha por su décimo. Así que se quedó atragantado con las palabras y siguió caminando con aire lúgubre, mientras Yamamoto reía sumamente divertido; porque sabía que de haber sido él quien lo hubiera recalcado, lograría suscitar la furia de la Tormenta en un tris.

—Bueno, pero cuéntenme cómo lo encontraron…

—Ah, cierto —Tsuna continuó lo que había dejado a medias—, fue ayer, luego de irnos de tu casa… —y así empezó a relatarle todo lo sucedido, hasta que llegaron a la escuela.

Fue una semana muy loca en la vida de Gokudera. Debió cuidar de que nadie supiera de la existencia del gato, lo cual era un gran problema, porque a veces se le daba por maullar en medio de la clase y tenía que soportar que todos sus compañeros posaran los ojos sobre él.

Gokudera lo solucionaba fácil plantando su peor cara ahuyenta personas. Asimismo el maullido del gato era muy débil y por fortuna más que llamar la atención, no hacía. Una sola vez fue lo suficientemente fuerte que no dejó lugar a dudas de que se trataba de un gato. Cuando todos giraron hacia donde él estaba sentado, tosió nervioso, hundiéndose en el banco, mientras Tsuna sudaba en la silla y Yamamoto reía; especialmente cada vez que Gokudera pedía permiso para ir al baño llevándose consigo el morral. Era evidente que tocaba alimentar al pequeño.

Ryohei no tardó en enterarse de la existencia del animal puesto que hasta para él le resultaba exótico dicho proceder en la Tormenta.

—¿Qué lleva en el morral? —preguntó como quien pregunta algo prohibido. No fuera a ser cosa que anduviese traficando con drogas o algo similar.

De esa manera no tuvieron más opciones que contarle del gatito pidiendo por su silencio, pero aunque prometió no abrir la boca, no tardó en exclamar a viva voz lo extremadamente peligroso que era tener un gatito en la escuela con Hibari dando vueltas.

Sin embargo había llegado al fin de semana sin contratiempos difíciles de sortear. Cinco días de máxima tensión, tanto para Gokudera, que tenía que andar haciendo piruetas para que no lo descubriesen y simulando el orín de gato que desprendía su mochila -más de una vez se había quedado sin almuerzo y necesitando que sus amigos les prestasen los apuntes de las clases-, como para Tsuna, quien no podía evitar preocuparse por su guardián.

Suspiró aliviado cuando vio la hora en el reloj de pared. La semana escolar llegaba a su fin y con ellas las tan necesarias vacaciones. Y nada había salido mal. O bueno, no había que cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Eso quedó claro cuando en la puerta de la escuela Hibari les frenó el paso.

—¿Qué? —Gokudera frunció el ceño, pegando más el morral hacia su cuerpo. Por el Primo Vongola, que no se le ocurriese maullar en ese momento.

Tsuna, a su lado, palideció, porque pudo ver que Hibari fijaba los ojos en dicho morral, notando la evidente preocupación de la tormenta por ocultarle lo que llevaba allí.

—¿P-Pasa algo, H-Hibari-san? —Tsuna intentó disimular, lejos de conseguirlo. Ambos parecían tener un cartel pegado en la frente que decía "culpables". Y Gokudera, que seguía aferrado al morral como si estuviera cuidando de un millón de dólares.

El presidente del comité disciplinario elevó levemente el labio superior en un gesto imperceptible de asco, para después decir en un tono flemático, pero igualmente acojonante.

—Revisión de mochilas.

—¡P-Pero…! —Gokudera se hizo hacia atrás, con clara intención de darle la espalda y alejar el morral de las garras de la Nube—¡¿Por qué solo a mí?, empieza con otros alumnos!

—Porque se me dio la regalada gana empezar y terminar contigo —Estiró una mano para tomar la mochila y Tsuna tuvo una actitud que ni siquiera él creyó ser capaz de tener. Golpeó la mano de Hibari con el revés de la suya, alejándolo. No tardó en darse cuenta que había cavado su propia tumba.

—¡Corre por tu vida, Gokudera! —gritó, como si estuvieran en un campo de batalla, replegándose contra los casilleros y esperando la lluvia de golpes por parte del presidente del comité disciplinario.

Pero por supuesto que Gokudera no abandonaría a su jefe en el campo minado; con una dinamita creó el caos suficiente para despistar a Hibari, o mejor sería decir que este los dejó escapar porque tenía cosas mejores que hacer que morder alumnos.

Gokudera tomó a su jefe de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo, sosteniendo fuertemente contra su pecho el morral. Recién dejaron de correr cuando habían hecho las cuadras suficientes para ya no sentir que estaban en peligro de muerte.

…

Durante ese receso escolar, Gokudera tuvo tiempo de sobra para dedicarse a cuidar al gato. Al poco tiempo había crecido de tamaño considerablemente y ya no lucía tan frágil y tan al borde de la muerte como en un primer instante.

Tsuna nunca había visto a su guardián sonreír así, de esa manera tan cálida, mientras le decía con la emoción en los ojos de que el gatito estaría bien, que se curaría y se pondría más fuerte. Estaban de nuevo sentados en la alfombra del departamento de su guardián, había alzado el animal con las dos manos y este colgaba, maullándole con notable energía.

—He hablado con Onii-chan… dice que Kyoko-chan no tiene problemas en quedarse con el gatito.

Miró hacia sus costados notando que Gokudera no había perdido el tiempo en salir a comprarle una caja para que hiciera sus necesidades, un plato doble para la comida que degustaría dentro de poco tiempo y el agua. Además, por supuesto, de distintos juguetes que iban desde pelotas a cosas que se movían y hacían luces.

—Te lo quedarás, ¿verdad? —la sonrisa que le regaló fue una cómplice, como si le estuviera diciendo, "lo sé". —Le diré a Kyoko-chan, entonces…

—Lo siento, décimo… —se apenó—sé que le hice ocuparse de todo este tema sin que tuviera ninguna obligación.

—Está bien, no me molestó. Al contrario —sonrió cerrando los ojos—, me alegra ver que ya está bien.

Sin embargo esa tarde sería la última de felicidad gatuna que compartirían los tres. A los pocos días Gokudera había sido quién decidió pasar por su casa, cuando por lo general en ese último tiempo y por todo el asunto del gato, era Tsuna quien iba a visitar al otro.

Tenía al pequeño entre los brazos y una cara de tristeza que era muy contagiosa.

—¿Qué pasa, Gokudera?

—Vengo del veterinario… Waffle desde ayer que no quiere comer.

Tsuna ahogó la ligera carcajada que le nació ante el nombre, ¿por qué Gokudera siempre tenía que ponerle motes raros a sus mascotas? Y no podía reír porque se daba cuenta de que su guardián había recibido una mala noticia.

—¿Y qué te dijo el veterinario? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Que… no sé —alzó un hombro, y Tsuna se preguntó si Gokudera iba a largarse a llorar, porque parecía ser que sí—, dice que es algo del estómago, que no está bien formado… dijo que no va a pasar de esta noche.

—Pero eso también te dijo la primera vez, ¿te acuerdas? Y sobrevivió —trató de animarlo, pero lo único que le nació fue palmearle un hombro, cuando se moría por abrazarlo. Se notaba que Gokudera necesitaba un hombro donde poder descargarse.

—Pero esta vez es distinto, décimo… mire como está —lo extendió apenas, como la madre indigente que en la calle enseña a su bebé hambriento.

Tsuna apretó los puños para reprimir esas irrefrenables ganas que le había atacado de golpe; quería darle ese abrazo, pero no pretendía incomodar a Gokudera más de lo que evidentemente estaba.

—Se lo ve muy mal —reconoció finalmente; parecían volver a los primeros días, cuando el pequeño ni siquiera mostraba señales de seguir con vida.

—Lo siento, pasaba solo para… contarle —la voz se le quebraba, y su boca había hecho una ligera mueca que reflejaba la angustia que ya de por sí desprendían sus ojos verdes—, para contarle y decirle que no podré estar con usted hoy, el veterinario me dijo que más que cuidarlo otra cosa no puedo hacer por él. Y no quiero dejarlo solo.

—Está bien, Gokudera, no te preocupes, podemos estudiar otro día… el examen igual me lo tomarán en marzo —dio la vuelta y antes de irse le pidió que le esperara un segundo. Al rato apareció con la campera puesta.

—No hace falta, décimo…

—No voy a dejarte solo —afirmó, buscando que no le contradijera en su decisión de acompañarlo hasta su casa.

Gokudera entonces le regaló una sonrisa que contrastó notablemente con el agobio de su cara, pero era una mueca que estaba ligeramente empañada por la angustia, haciéndola lucir como una sonrisa muy triste.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Tsuna se encargó de hacer él la cena -nada demasiado elaborado, comida recalentada-, mientras Gokudera no se separaba del lado de Waffle. Lo tuvo en los brazos todo el tiempo, en el único momento que no lo tenía era cuando debía ir al baño. En ese caso se lo pasaba a Tsuna, como si le estuviera dando algo sumamente importante y valioso, para después volver a tomarlo inmediatamente.

Durante la noche, el gatito se puso peor. Ya casi no se movía y debían tocarlo cada tanto para que reaccionara y bebiera un poco de agua. En el silencio tétrico en el que estaban envueltos, Gokudera hizo una pregunta retórica que destrozó en dos a Tsuna.

—¿Estará sufriendo? —plegó el ceño, conteniendo la angustia antes de que se materializase en lágrimas—No quiero que sufra.

—N-No lo creo —se animó a decir, esbozando una minúscula sonrisa de consuelo—, de ser así estaría llorando y se lo ve muy tranquilo en tus brazos.

Tsuna no pudo evitar perderse en la imagen que tenía frente a él. Ahora ya no le daba ternura, le inspiraba algo más a lo que no sabía ni le interesaba darle nombre. Buscó en su mente palabras de confort para dedicarle a su amigo, pero no las halló. De todos modos Gokudera siguió hablando, como si necesitara hacerlo.

—No quería que muriera solo.

—Hiciste todo lo posible para que estuviera bien, Gokudera —acabó por decir, afligido—, lo levantaste cuando bien pudiste haberlo dejado en la calle, lo llevaste al veterinario, le diste de comer, lo cuidaste…

—Pero… no sirvió de nada.

—¿Cómo que no? —le reprochó dulcemente—Estoy seguro de que ha sido muy feliz a tu lado este último tiempo. Piensa en que no va a morir solo —recalcó lo que él mismo había dicho—, y por frío. Que está disfrutando del calor de tus brazos, sintiendo tus caricias.

Gokudera no lo pudo contener más y empezó a llorar en silencio. Bajó la vista y le dio la espalda para no mostrarse tan blando ante su jefe, no quería que lo viera así, no era algo digno en una mano derecha, ¿qué clase de hombre mafioso sería si se largaba a llorar por un gato?; pero es que entendía demasiado bien lo que su jefe le decía.

—Te has encariñado mucho con él… —le puso una mano en el hombro para obligarle, con el simple gesto corporal, a que diera la vuelta.

—No es eso —negó con tozudez e intentó explicarse como pudo, tomando aire para poder hablar con normalidad sin que el tono delatase su dolor—, sé que él fue feliz este último tiempo. La familia que debió haberlo cuidado, decidió desentenderse de él —alzó los hombros esbozando una melancólica sonrisa—, lo dejaron en la calle; la gente que pasaba a su lado lo ignoraba, seguramente que porque no era atractivo a los ojos de muchos, claro —ironizó—, si fuera un perro sería distinto. Los perros siempre encuentran más rápido un hogar y una familia donde los quieran, pero los gatos tienen fama de ariscos y gruñones y… al final, cuando son abandonados… no encuentran a alguien que los quiera o que les salve la vida.

Tsuna comenzó a entender lentamente lo que Gokudera le estaba diciendo. Que no se trataba solo del gato, que había mucho más detrás de toda esa extensa perorata, al menos sentía que estaba queriendo decirle algo importante o hablando de algo más personal.

—Pero este gatito —dijo, cuidando muy bien las palabras—, encontró a alguien que supo quererlo como era. Encontró en alguien a su "familia". Muchos gatitos ariscos encuentran a alguien que los aprende a querer como son.

Le sonrió cálidamente y en respuesta recibió una mueca similar. Se mordió los labios, preguntándose si Gokudera se sentía así, como un gatito arisco abandonado por su familia, sin nadie que lo quisiera.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, había levantado una mano secándole la lágrima que humedecía sus mejillas, un ligero toque que a Gokudera le hizo cerrar los ojos de placer. Cuando los abrió, vio que su jefe se había acercado más a él… simplemente para tomarlo entre los brazos delicadamente; dudando, como si tuviera miedo de su reacción.

Por supuesto que no lo rechazó, pero no pudo corresponderle como le hubiera gustado porque tenía en los brazos al pequeño Waffle, que ya había dado su último suspiro.

…

Lo envolvieron con un trozo de tela que Gokudera había reservado para el gato, mientras Tsuna se encargaba de juntar todas las cosas que eran de Waffle, porque ya no harían falta y ocupaban un innecesario lugar en el departamento. Lo llevarían al jardín de su casa y lo enterrarían allí.

—Décimo… —lo llamó en un momento, ya sin lágrimas, pero todavía con una expresión de desconsuelo que ahora se mezclaba con algo que Tsuna no supo si era culpa o vergüenza—, no le cuente a nadie que… —no supo cómo pedirlo; pero por orgullo debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué? —Sin ánimos de burlarse, le salió muy natural—¿Qué Gokudera-kun es muy tierno?

—¡No diga eso, décimo! —se abochornó, soltando la bolsa con los juguetes del gato, pero la risa de su jefe alejó de él toda la ira.

—Pero es verdad… —se burló—y no está mal llorar, Gokudera —le consoló, apretándole un brazo, era claro que quería darle un nuevo abrazo y que se estaba conteniendo.

De golpe, se daba cuenta, tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a Gokudera, todo el tiempo, muchas veces. Cuando por lo general su guardián le inspiraba ganas de salir corriendo.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó, y cuando Gokudera asintió, tomó a Waffle que había quedado sobre la alfombra y juntos caminaron hasta su casa.

Era de noche para cuando llegaron y los niños dormían. Mejor, pensó Tsuna, no molestarían durante el entierro. Buscó una pala pequeña y dejó que Gokudera se hiciera cargo de todo cuando este manifestó que quería hacerlo él.

Se sentó en el pasto a su lado para cuando todo había terminado, bajo el frondoso árbol que ocultaba la luna tras su enorme copa.

—Décimo —murmuró.

—¿Sí? —dejó de mirar el cielo para mirar a su guardián, lucía con una expresión apocada que le resultaba extraña, tan acostumbrado a sus expresiones de matón.

—¿Podría…? —se rascó la punta de la nariz, nervioso—¿Podría darme un abrazo? —No era de los que pedían esa clase de cursilerías, pero le había gustado tanto sentir el cuerpo de su jefe tan cerca del suyo, y se había quedado _tanto_ con las ganas de poder devolverle el gesto, que ahora quería resarcir ese penoso sentimiento. —Pero entiendo si no quiere, está bien… —se apresuró a decir, avergonzado de haber sido tan precipitado y osado.

Esas no son cosas "dignas" de andar pidiéndole al jefe.

Tsuna, en cambio, sonrió.

—Claro… —se acercó a él para abrazarlo, pero fue Gokudera quien lo sorprendió, pues lo tomó con fuerza para apretarlo contra su pecho y rodear los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Desesperado.

Parecía que había estado esperando eso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se sentía tan bien… era tan lindo estar así. Tsuna podía oír la acompasada respiración de su guardián, la leve agitación y el calor del abrazo, haciendo un gran contraste con el frío del ambiente. Por su lado, Gokudera había hundido la cara en la cabellera marrón de su jefe, aspirando el aroma de su champú, deleitado con la agradable sensación de poder tenerlo así, como si lo estuviera cuidando de algún peligro inminente. Cerró los ojos y le susurró: "_Gracias por todo_"

—E-Es usted muy bueno —agregó con nerviosismo cuando Tsuna tomó apenas distancia para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y tú eres muy tierno.

—Ya deje de decir eso, por favor —rogó con cortedad y desesperación.

Tsuna rió bajito, porque era muy gracioso verlo a Gokudera tan ruborizado cada vez que hacía una mera mención al respecto.

—Me gusta que Gokudera-kun sea así —confesó, sentía que no tenía de qué avergonzarse—, y me gusta saber que solo yo lo conozco así —la sonrisa fue más ancha y Gokudera, no supo por qué, pero quería unir su sonrisa a la de él.

Y lo hizo.

Waffle fue el único testigo de ese superficial beso. Tsuna parpadeó confundido, porque no esperaba algo, que recién se daba cuenta, había estado esperado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Pensó en abrir la boca y corresponder el beso, pero el anillo de Gokudera brilló, interrumpiéndolos.

—Debe ser que Uri se da cuenta de que estás triste —lo miró, como si estuviera diciéndole con la expresión de sus ojos marrones: "todavía la tienes a ella".

—Pero ya no lo estoy tanto —sonrió, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Al día siguiente Uri se pasó toda la mañana fuera de su _caja_, como si Gokudera necesitara de ella para desprenderse de todo ese cariño acumulado que ya no podría darle a Waffle.

A Tsuna le gustaba recibir todo ese caudal de afecto que escondía su guardián y que, reconocía, había sabido ocultar a la perfección tras la fachada de chico duro del bajo mundo.

Se sentía ñoño al pensarlo, pero Gokudera era su pequeño gatito arisco, desamparado y sin hogar que necesitaba de extremos cuidados.

Cuidados que él pensaba prodigarle sin reparos.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**No me gusta tanto el anime, sigo el manga, pero se me da a veces por ver capítulos (especialmente los de relleno) y llegué a la conclusión de que los endings fueron creados exclusivamente para hacer explotar los ovarios de las fangirls. Eso, o no se explica cómo se les ocurre poner a Gokudera y a un gato en una misma escena. O a Gokudera mojado por la lluvia e inmediatamente después a Hibari. Cuánta maldad, cuánta maldad.**

**XD**

**Muchas gracias por leer ^^.**

* * *

18 de julio de 2012

Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
